Story Ideas- Naruto
by ZuanTheGreat
Summary: This'll be a series of me putting out all the fic ideas that I probably won't use so that hopefully someone else can write them if they want. I'd like to think that some of these are good, but idk. If you like an idea and want to use it, just hit me up with a comment or PM. There is a lot of swearing here, so if you want me to change the rating, just tell me.


1.) OC reincarnates as Inner Sakura and manages to possess the main body whenever Sakura is unconscious.

Basically, it would revolve around someone (the OC) attempting to sneak around Konoha and get shit done all between the hours of like, 8 PM to 6 AM. Also, a lot of disguising themselves as someone who is not a tiny pink-haired civilian child lmao.

2.) On earth, every living person has a soulmate. Some people never find theirs. Everyone only has one soulmate, with the rare chance of getting none or two. Naruto has four. Sai/Saku/Sasu/Kaka/Naru

This is pretty self-explanatory. I don't remember having any actual ideas for this fic aside from the original premise, but I think it was meant to be one of those 'whatever your first words are to your soulmate are written on their body and vice versa' things. Feel free to leave out Kakashi, I wrote this prompt in like 2015.

3.) When Sakura first showed signs of wanting to be a ninja, Haruno Mebuki called up her old friend(?) Anko to try and snap her child out of it. However, her plan failed spectacularly, and Sakura gains a new role model in 'the crazy snake bitch'.

ANKO! She was like one of my first gay crushes lmao. Basically, Sakura never got all the bad habits and self-destructive behavior that came from having shitty mentors, so this is me giving it to her. Because if she had Tsunade as a mentor, why didn't she become an alcoholic? That would be relatable af lmao. But anyway, I just really wanna see a version of Sakura that's just fuckin'... batshit crazy. But like in a fun way. Also, she's gay and has a crush on Ino. You're not allowed to disagree. (Jk lmao but like...yea)

4.) Character Swap- Medic!Kakashi, Masked!Naruto, Happy!Sasuke, Brooding!Sakura.

My ideas for the fic were that A) Sakumo lived and talked Kakashi out of his repressed emotions n shit, B) Naruto got knocked the fuck out at some point on the anniversary of the Kyuubi's sealing and got his face messed up so he wears a mask, C) Either Sasuke's family doesn't die, or he uses cheerfulness as a coping mechanism? Idk. And then D) Sakura's (original or maybe Kabuto?) older sibling killed her parents. I just really like changing bits of characters and playing with the results, if you haven't noticed.

5.) The few remaining shinobi are on the run, and end up hiding in the ruins of Uzushio. Naruto accidentally stumbles upon and activates the secret weapon they never got to use- a seal that can transport someone back in time. Age regression?, Naruto/Sakumo (or another male character of similar age)

I'm too lazy to finish Naruto, so I won't write this but it's probably one of those 'Kaguya destroyed like 80% of the world, whoop here's some time travel' stories. I wanted to write a story where I could ship one of the dads with Naruto but not make it weird and like, pedophilic. Also because it would be really funny if Naruto the younger got with someone and then it turns out that the older version of him is now his like, step-father-in-law or something lol.

6.) Multiple self-inserts are stuck in the body of a character+control only 1/2 of the body.

This wasn't fandom specific but I'm always thinkin' bout my girl Sakura lmao. Uh, this would be really funny cause no matter what, whatever character, they're gonna look like the bug guy from Men In Black. Just like, trying to work together but just being all twitchy n weird. Now that I think about it, that would actually be a cool concept for an Aburame character. Not the prompt, but just a giant cockroach pretending to be a human and everyone just assumes that they're an Aburame clan member because bugs crawl out of their face and stuff. Fun.

7.) A bunch of people are reincarnated into a fandom and are really confused with each other.

Another non-fandom-specific prompt, but just imagine like 5 people are reincarnated into the Naruto universe and they're all trying to act normal as to not change the timeline. Like that one Tumblr post, about 5 aliens living in an apartment together and pretending to be human but none of them know what humans are like so they all just make shit up and all the others believe them?

8.) Two BFFs both reincarnated into the Naruto universe.

This sounds dumb and overused but I actually wrote this one but with my friend, who's like the Asian personification of all three McElroy brothers at once, and me, a chaotic neutral lesbian with anxiety. Except he got reincarnated as Hyuuga Hinata an I got reincarnated as Aburame Shino. And I'm terrified of bugs.

9.) In which Sakura finds it completely normal for there to be a voice in her head and tends to mention it nonchalantly/an attempt at mind control that results in Inner Sakura beating the shit out of whoever it is.

I just want this tiny lil shit to go "hey! stop trying to fake having a voice in your head, you're really bad at it. everybody knows that you gotta talk to them _inside_ your head, duh" at some edgy missing-nin and everyone looking at her like... wat

10.) A series of events leads all of the hidden countries into thinking that Konoha is fully comprised of crazy gays.

Gai and Kakashi get sent on a mission where they have to pose as a couple but get caught in the act because they're kinda really recognizable but don't really stop acting like a couple. Have you noticed that I actually have no clue where I'm going with this?

11.) In which Naruto makes every bad mistake that I would have if I didn't have adult supervision. (Dyes hair, shaves head, sleeps around, swears a lot, tattoos, piercings, alcoholism?)

This is hilarious to me because I wrote this like a year ago and now I've done all of these things. But like, Naruto's only supervision is _occasionally_ the Hokage and like, the ANBU, but they don't give a shit what he does unless he dies, so why wouldn't he do some dumb shit? That's what I'd do cause I'm an idiot, and my boy Naruto's pretty fuckin dumb too.

12.) A person terrified of bugs gets reincarnated into an Aburame.

A bitch is lazy so just take the first paragraph. "My first thought upon awakening was "The bugs are back." Ever since I was a child, I had bouts of panic where I became completely convinced that I had bugs inside of me, crawling around underneath my skin. The first time that I had lice, it made my delusions so bad that I shaved off all of my hair to try and get rid of the feeling. So, of course, it was my luck that when I was reincarnated, I was reincarnated as an Aburame."

13.) Puppeteer Sakura, who uses her superior chakra control to fine tune chakra strings.

I like girls. It's pretty obvious lmao. But Sakura never got to do all that cool stuff when she had like, the best chakra control and it's a crime. So basically she goes to Suna on vacation, meets Sasori, gets a crush, and learns puppeteering for him because why not. Probably SasoSaku later, but I just love those fics where Sasori comes to like, the Chunin exams and Sakura's like "omg Sasori-kun" and Kakashi's like "why tf does my adorable lil student know Sasori of the Red Sand well enough to be on first name terms" or smth. Fun.

14.) Naruto restarts Uzushio, Sakura becomes Hokage (with Ino by her side), Lee and Shikamaru are delegates to Suna, with the very conspicuous goal of seeing their significant others, Sasuke runs Oto with the help of an exasperated Kabuto, and Zabuza co-leads Kiri with Mei, and Haku as a moderator.

Uh I'm gay and I like powerful people and I think all my faves should be alive and also Kages. Thank u for listening to my ted talk.

15.) "My side job in college is stripping and my professor asked for a private dance w/o knowing it was me and now I'm in their classroom and I need a better grade" AU.

This isn't for a specific fandom but I like it lmao. Just like, "Hey, I want an A and you want your job. Let's make a deal." It's kinda manipulative which could be a cool concept, like reversed power dynamics? Because the professor should be the one in power but they're not because of blackmail. Hehh.

16.) SI!OC? as Naruto, where Naruto is a trans girl. Dyes hair red? and models herself after her mother.

Hnng I love this stuff. Naruto/Naruko/Narumi or whatever name deserves to have the Uzumaki hair. I hate how all these characters get their hair from their dad. Moms rule. Like, Kushina was undeniably cooler than Minato.

17.) SI as Shukaku.

No clue how this would work, so I'm leavin' this for someone else. If you're someone who likes those, I guess you could do one of those more mythology-centric fics, and end with Shukaku getting sealed? Or if you're more interested in Gaara trying to deal with a demon that's not trying to kill anyone but is trying to get out of his head or one that tries to get out to change stuff but no one knows that because they just see a rampaging demon?

18.) Sasuke and Tenten become friends as children, which saves the world.

I haven't read past like, halfway through the fourth shinobi war, and I don't want to, so the saving the world isn't something I can write, but I like being dramatic. Part of that is probably Sasuke getting extra training so he's more content staying in Konoha, and also him having someone who he actually actively likes in Konoha. I kinda just think Tenten could be a really cool character but she doesn't undergo any real development in the series.

19.) Pre-Shippuden Sakura outs herself as a yandere when she learns that Sasuke is trying to leave. Kills Orochimaru?

I really like the yandere aesthetic, especially for Sakura. I think it would be really cool if she flips out and tries to kill people for Sasuke, especially because she doesn't actually have the power to kill Orochimaru, just a fuck ton of determination and willpower. I'd probably include a lot of techniques and stuff that aren't in the manga/anime but they'd have to be low level enough for her to use them. It would probably be a lot of taking shitty techniques and making them work in different ways/reinterpreting them. Which means lots of research and planning, if you're me.

20.) Orphans get more allowance if they join the academy. OC enters just because they didn't want to be a prostitute.

Prostitution is a really interesting topic to me, and technically this could be done with any character, just as an AU. I've seen a couple with Sakura as a jaded street kid, and that's my jam because it allows for the deconstruction of the shinobi lifestyle and how the system fucks over children, blah blah blah capitalism allegories and stuff. Sometimes I want to write really smart fic but I'm not good at it. Which is part of why my fics take so long to update, I don't know a lot of stuff so I have to research a lot.


End file.
